


A Princess's Journey

by mangaobsessed18



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: A retelling of Three Houses from Petra's point of view. It starts a little before cannon and will continue through major events.Petra first arrives at the monastery only knowing Edelgard and Hubert from previous encounters. How will she react to her new classmates? How hard will it be for them all to get along?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Princess's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfic, I really wanted to see more petra stuff so I decided to try writing it. Endgame is probably petra/dorothea but I'm not sure how I'm getting there.

The first time I see her I think she is so pretty. She is tall with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She is wearing the academy uniform so I believe she is a fellow student. I spot her by the pond on my way back to my room. 

It turns out she is also in the Black Eagles house. Along with her, I am also in class with a shy or maybe frightened girl with purple hair, a sleepy boy with green hair, an energetic boy with blue hair, a tall boy with orange hair, Hubert and Edelgard. We do not have an official teacher yet, but since we know who will be in our class Edelgard believes we should all start getting to know one another. She has us all gather in the classroom, where we all take seats. I am extremely nervous. I know I don't speak their language very well. I know what I want to say but somehow it always comes out slightly different than I know it should. 

Edelgard starts off by introducing herself. It reminds me of when we were introduced when I first got here. I couldn't speak the language at all but I knew she was important. When I did understand the language better and learned exactly who she was it became a little harder to be around her. All I could think of for a long time in her presence was how I am her prisoner. My thoughts are not as dark now, but there is still a large divide between us. 

I met Hubert around the same time. He seemed to think that I would be willing to do something harmful to Edelgard because of my treatment. But my position in Adrestia is exactly why I can't do anything. I am here for peace between our countries. Well, to make sure my country does not try another war against Adrestia. The other side if that is as long as I am in Adrestia they must keep me safe so as not to cause another war with Brigid. That might be the only reason Hubert did not preemptively harmed me. It took many conversations with him before I think he finally believed I mean no harm. 

Back at the introductions Edelgard doesn't even need to encourage the boy with orange hair. He loudly states that his name is Ferdinand Von Aegir, that he is to be the next prime minister, and that he will do much better in class than Edelgard. I do not understand why he needs to be competitive. We are here to learn, and in battle we will be on the same team. That means we must rely on each other. I hope he learns that quickly. Edelgard looks fed up with Ferdinand's remarks and Hubert looks more murderous than usual in response. 

The boy with blue hair goes next. He says his name Caspar Von Bergliez and that he can't wait to fight. He seems so excited while saying that, I wonder if he means sparing with us or fighting in battle. His eagerness worries me if he is not careful in battle he will get hurt. In sparring it seems likely he might harm someone more than he means to.

Caspar then introduces the now fully asleep boy with green hair as Linhardt Von Hevring. Caspar then attempts to wake Linhardt enough for him to pay attention to the rest of the introductions. I do not understand how he can be sleeping at a time like this. Is learning who everyone is not important to him, or does he already know who everyone is. Even so you can learn more about people by meeting them in person.

The pretty girl with green eyes goes next. She says her name is Dorothea Arnault and that she used to be in the opera before she enrolled here. I wonder what her singing voice sounds like. She seems very friendly and outgoing.

Hubert introduces himself after Dorothea. This is mostly formality, it seems the class knows he is Edelgards shadow. The girl.with purple hair seems to shrink more at his words, though I am not sure why. She also makes no move to introduce herself so I take my turn.

When I speak the words come out not quite right as I knew they would. I also say that I am the princess of Brigid. Either my title or my speech patterns surprise most of my classmates. Not Edelgard nor Hubert of course, as they already know. The girl with purple hair looked even more scared now and I can't figure out why. It might be because it is her turn for introductions. I hope that's the case and pray to the spirits that she is not scared of me because of my homeland.

Everyone in class is looking at her now. She is refusing to look at anyone and although her eyes are darting everywhere in the room they stop on the door most often. I wonder why this girl is in the academy since she seems to not want to be here at all. She appears so scared already, what will happen when she has to fight? After a few minutes Edelgard calls her name, which is Bernadetta. She focuses on Edelgard with a scared squeak and starts apologizing for….. well I'm not exactly sure. I think it's for just being in Edelgard's presents and maybe taking up all of our time. I have no idea why. Then she tries to run for the door but Hubert stops her. When she sees her path has been blocked, she faints. All of us, except Linhardt, jump up at that. Hubert catches her before she hits the ground then lays her flat.

Caspar shakes Lin awake again as he is apparently adept at healing magic. When Lin checks Bernadetta he says there is nothing wrong Caspar doesn't believe him and insists on carrying her to the infirmary to be seen by Manuela. Lin does not bother arguing with him. After Caspar has left, Edelgard tells the rest of us that the girl's name is Bernadetta Von Varley. She did not speak with her before the academy but based on their few interactions so far Edelgard believes she scares and overreacts easily. Based on today's gathering I can see how she reached that conclusion. 

The rest of us say a few more pleasantries to each other, or slightly veiled insults, or outright insults. So we call it a day and agree to all come back in two days for the start of class. I sigh a little as I leave the classroom. I thought today would be a little tough but who knew it would be so draining.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
